


rescued v rescuer

by 101places



Series: there is only you [9]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: ...ish, First Meetings, Other, Pre-Relationship, they're idiots your honour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/101places/pseuds/101places
Summary: Ex-smuggler Tessan Starri rescues Jedi Padawan Bastila Shan from the Black Vulkars. Or, at least, that's how they would tell the story.( AKA : revan and bastila both think their mouths are where their feet are supposed to go )
Relationships: Nonbinary Revan & Bastila Shan, Nonbinary Revan/Bastila Shan, Revan & Bastila Shan, Revan/Bastila Shan
Series: there is only you [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686904
Kudos: 10





	rescued v rescuer

**Author's Note:**

> i keep saying ill write revbas and then i open my google docs and what i end up writing is, uh... well... it sure is revan & bastila interacting but i dont think it could be called shipping no matter what goggles you're wearing. oh well. i tried. i'll get there eventually
> 
> anyway this was fun to write & i think im slowly getting a better idea of how i want to characterise my revan... at least where their persona as tess is concerned
> 
> as always, kudos/comments make me feel like i just rescued my future partner from the black vulkars

Taris wasn’t Tess’s idea of a good time.

Over the course of the past week, they had been shot at, stabbed, electrocuted and poisoned more times than they could count. They were fairly sure they had an untreated head injury from when they had first landed on the accursed planet if their semi-frequent headaches and general scattered memories were anything to go by, and while they certainly didn’t  _ dislike _ Carth, the way he constantly watched them left them on edge.

The first time that they had felt like themself since they watched the security door slide shut after Trask Ulgo was when they were sitting behind the handles of a swoopbike. They couldn’t recall if they had raced like this before, but the feeling of the wind on their face and the adrenalin bursting through their veins was pleasantly familiar.

When they won, they weren’t surprised, but they should have known that it wouldn’t be this easy. Because nothing on this planet ever was.

From the first time that they had heard of him, Tess had understood that Brejik was scum. Seeing the state of the woman who could only be Bastila further cemented this idea and, now, hearing him accuse them of cheating filled Tess with indignant anger.

They had won fair and square - but what right did a slaver have to judge them, anyway?

Tess was hardly aware of Bastila breaking free from her cage, already pulling out their vibroblades to slice through the Vulkars. They could feel something cold and powerful build up within themself as they cut down their attackers, the pleasant sensation causing a smile to grow on their face. The second time they had felt like themself on this planet, then.

They turned, ready to silence Brejik once and for all, but found that they were half a second too late. Bastila, who they were realising must have been fighting beside them this whole time, had got to him first, and the coward lay still on the ground.

Tess looked at Bastila, taking a breath to introduce themself, but before they could get a word out the blade of her staff was pointed at their neck.

“Easy,” Tess spoke carefully. The blade wasn’t close enough to draw blood, but they were well aware of the fact that it wouldn’t take much to kill them in this position.

They could think of numerous ways to disarm Bastila, but they didn’t want to escalate the situation further. She was disoriented from the after-effects of the neural blocker still. She had spent a week in captivity, and who knew what she had been subjected to during that time? No, forcibly disarming her would be just about the worst way to manage the situation.

“You’re…” Bastila breathed, the expression on her face a strange mix of awe and fear, “-- one of the soldiers from the Endar Spire.”

“I’m impressed you recognised me.” Tess said with an easy smile, “I am Tessan Starri, Republic soldier. I came here to rescue you.”

Bastila blinked, and as if a spell had been broken, her expression became more neutral. She pulled the blade away from Tess’s neck, giving them room to breathe.

“ _ Rescue _ me? Is that what you thought you were doing here?”

“Uh- what?”

“In case you didn’t notice, I freed myself from the neural collar and defeated my captors myself. In fact, it is more accurate to say that  _ I  _ rescued  _ you _ .”

“What!” Tess exclaimed, indignant, forgetting their plan to handle the situation with sensitivity, “ _ Please _ . You were a helpless prisoner until I came along!”

“A Jedi is never  _ helpless _ . Perhaps you have heard of this little thing called  _ the Force _ ?”

A voice in the back of Tess’s mind tried to remind them to keep their cool, but Tess quickly told it to shut up. “Really? Well, perhaps I should have just left you there, considering you were  _ clearly _ capable of fending for yourself!”

“Perhaps you should have left me there? Perhaps  _ I _ should have left  _ you _ there!” Bastila snapped. Then, a moment later: “That is to say, perhaps I should have left you to fight against the Vulkars alone. I am  _ sure _ you would have triumphed over twenty gangsters with nothing but two cheap vibroblades to defend yourself!”

“I would have! And they’re not  _ cheap _ . I mean, I don’t think they are. I didn’t buy them, but they are upgradeable, and-- - that’s really not relevant.”

“You stole them!?”

“It wasn’t really stealing! Corpses can make no use of weaponry!”

“ _ You looted bodies!? _ ”

“It’s pragmatism! Or do they not teach you that in Jedi school?” Tess snapped, then added more to themself, “Carth didn’t have an issue with it.”

Bastila took a breath, possibly trying to calm herself, “Carth? Carth Onasi?”

“Huh? Oh- oh, yeah.” Tess suddenly realised quite how off-track they had gotten. “Carth Onasi survived the Endar Spire with me. We’ve been working to rescue you for this past week.”

“Carth Onasi survived! That is the best news I’ve heard all week - why didn’t you say so sooner?” Tess resisted the urge to start their fight back up again. “...I apologise. If Carth trusted you enough to send you, then you must be… quite skilled.”

Tess shrugged, “I guess you could say that. Look, we’d better get out of here. The policing around here is a joke, but it still wouldn’t be great to get caught with this many corpses.”

Bastila gave a quick nod, bending down to take her lightsaber from Brejik’s corpse. Tess considered making a snide comment about looting corpses, but decided against it. Bastila was clearly shaken by her ordeal - it would be best to give her the benefit of the doubt.

“Hey,” Tess spoke up, their voice gentler, “Put this on.”

They shrugged their jacket off, handing it to Bastila. She hesitated for a moment, before slowly accepting it and pulling it on. It wasn’t a perfect solution, but it went some way to cover her up.

“...Thank you.” Bastila said, a strange look on her face.

“No problem. Now, follow me.”


End file.
